


Yes, Every Time

by Mems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, bottom erwin, bottom!Erwin, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems/pseuds/Mems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had grown so much since then though, and Erwin answers anyone who asks whether or not he trusts Levi with a solid yes, every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea for bottom!Erwin. Wrote the idea for bottom!Erwin. Here it is. 
> 
> Concrit always welcome!

There wasn’t a single, identifiable moment Erwin could pin-point being the moment he began trusting Levi with his life. It happened over time, a series of interconnected incidences knocking into each other like a line of dominos until every carefully-guarded feeling and steadily built inhibition was nothing but a pile around him. Levi, the man who’d held a blade to his neck and vowed to kill him, the man who couldn’t trust anyone, let alone gain the trust of others.

Levi had grown so much since then though, and Erwin answers anyone who asks whether or not he trusts Levi with a solid yes, every time.

* * *

 

The first time Erwin puts faith in this trust outside the field is a night mid-summer when there is nothing but paperwork and sour-faced Scouts to deal with. It’s too hot, there’s not enough cold water and—oh, he swears by Sina’s stones he understands—the uniforms are too hot to train in for the hours the Legion is used to. He’s worn out, more than usual; he’d never regret his ambitions to become Commander but the job is tiring and blonde hairs start graying more and more as the days wear on. 

It’s in the night when Levi joins him, tired from his own work but no less aggressive when it comes to telling Erwin ‘it’s time to come to bed you old shit, before your legs and ass are permanently attached to your desk chair.”

Levi never speaks with much softness in his voice, but Erwin’s come to accept and even like the bluntness. He notes sometimes, when he’s particularly worn out, how Levi’s command stirs heat within him he can’t quite explain. Levi’s always in control, unless he’s with him. Then it’s Erwin who pushes—though Levi pushes back; laying and taking what he’s given has never been Levi’s style—and Levi who yields.

It’s that night, Erwin doesn’t want Levi to yield. He’s exhausted. He’s worn down. His control tells him to push on, like he always has. He’s the Commander, he has the power.

But that night, he wants to yield. There’s something fierce about the way he wants his control taken from him, and he wants Levi to do it.

Levi takes him up on the offer with little fuss. Erwin suspects something similar has been running through Levi. Levi, who always yields to Erwin even if his submission is colored in a dominance Erwin has never seen before. But Levi’s been on edge, stressed too from the work and the heat and just little more pushy than usual. When Erwin beckons, Levi comes, and when Erwin tells Levi to forget about bed and fuck him, Levi does. He fucks Erwin on his desk, the man perched at the edge with Levi driving into him in any way he wants, because that’s what Erwin wants. Small hands hold down muscled forearms and Levi asks him time and time again ‘is this what you want? Is this how you like it?’

The answer is yes, every time.

* * *

 

There’s a routine that’s set, Erwin giving his control to Levi and Levi taking it. Erwin always knew Levi was far from being an easy submissive; the control Levi gives others over himself is something that’s earned through blood and sweat, loyalty and trust. It doesn’t surprise him, then, that Levi takes control smoothly. They both learn, over days, weeks, months, when their usual roles are to be reversed. Levi, who held him down on his desk that first night, always finds something new to bring to him when the time comes. Erwin remembers with concealed shudders and bitten lips the first time Levi tied him to the bed, when Levi made him ride his cock until stars burst in his eyes and he couldn’t speak with the eloquence he was known for.

It’s another hot night, like the first one they’d had ages ago, when Levi does something else different, something new. He has Erwin knelt before him between his legs as he looks over paperwork. He doesn’t look at Erwin, doesn’t speak, and merely rubs the sole of his boot along Erwin’s clothed and painfully hard cock while he finishes inking his signature onto the parchment.

Erwin whines, and Levi stops. Erwin thinks perhaps he sounds pitiful enough for Levi to finally stop and fuck him—unless of course, Levi doesn’t plan to do that. The Captain isn’t above such cruelty, he’s learned.

Instead Levi presses back on his cock, hard, and his head falls forward with a painful thunk onto the space between Levi’s legs. He finishes in his pants and nuzzles Levi’s thigh, looking up through lashes with blown blue eyes and adoration that Levi can’t see because Levi’s still doing paperwork.

‘Is that what you wanted?’ Levi asks, and Erwin swears he’s amused. Levi asks again when he starts toeing the over-sensitive flesh, and again when he seems to be at his limit and finally lets Erwin take him in his mouth before his patience wears off and he fucks Erwin on his chair, the man bent over it with his ass raised just comfortable enough for Levi and painful enough for his cock to twitch.

The answer is yes, every time.

* * *

 

A year passes and then another. Erwin finds his yes’ come more frequent and his trust fails to wane the longer he’s with Levi and the longer he lets Levi have control. It’s that same trust he put his faith in nearly two years ago that has him seated in his own chair for once, with Levi in his lap. His shirt buttons have been popped off, each of their stitches carefully undone from the cloth with the point of the blade in Levi’s hand. His white shirt is spread open. It reveals little red lines carefully nicked into his skin. He shudders as the cool tip touches him once more, going from collarbone to just above his nipple before Levi pulls it away.

He sets a serious look to Erwin, one he’s not seen before in Levi’s eyes. Did something go wrong? Did Levi want to stop? What—

‘Do you trust me?’

Levi’s never asked that question before. Erwin’s always assumed it hasn’t been necessary. For everything they’ve done and everything they will do, it’s a sentiment that’s beyond obvious at this point.

But Erwin cards his fingers through Levi’s hair, nudges his forehead against the other’s.

‘Yes.’

Levi looks like he’s trying to contemplate something before he brings the blade to Erwin’s neck.

‘Do you trust me now?’

Erwin doesn’t hesitate in his next answer, because he never has and doesn’t think he needs to. Levi takes less time in reacting, dragging the blade across Erwin’s neck in a way that makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand and goose bumps rise on his skin. It feels good. Teeth sink into his lips and Levi asks the same question again when he drags it over Erwin’s Adam’s apple, slides it under his chin and to the other side. There’s a fascination and wonder as Levi slips it back and forth, dipping down to his chest and getting bolder in how hard he pushes it into Erwin skin to let blood well on the surface Still, he asks the same question.

And the answer is yes, every time.


End file.
